The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a program, particularly, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a program that enable obtaining a correlation degree between objects in contents, more accurately.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2011-133988, one of the related art for obtaining a diagram of a correlation between persons from plural still images and plural moving images, is disclosed. In the technology which is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2011-133988, a face is extracted from the image, a correlation degree between the persons is calculated from a frequency of recording at the same time, and the diagram of the correlation between the persons is obtained.
Moreover, a technology that a digest moving image is generated by extracting only the image where the specified one person appears, the image where the specified plural persons appear, and the sections thereof from the plural still images and the plural moving images, is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-82915 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-70277.
Furthermore, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-129682, a technology which improves performance of personal identification using the correlation between the plural persons is disclosed.